Cementerio de sueños
by debbiecullen23
Summary: Edward Cullen es un vampiro que cometió un terrible error. Engañó a la mujer de su vida y ella ahora esta muerta. ¿Cómo podra lidiar con su dolor? Encontrara un nuevo motivo para ser feliz?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo y los hago victimas de mis locuras xD**

* * *

><p><p>

_Te dije que desde que te fueras, los d__Í__as ser__Í__an años. Ser__á__ que apesar de que son siglos te seguir__é__ amando…_

_"¿Qué hago con este cementerio de sueños y con toda mi mitad, con esta deuda de afectos y con tanta libertad?"_

50 años…

50 años han pasado desde el momento en que conocÍ a la que cambiómi vida de forma radical. 50 años en los que no he podido olvidarla, no he podido sacarla de mi corazón y mucho menos, de mis pensamientos. Me encontraba en el lugar donde todo comenzó. Forks, Washington, el lugar donde fuÍ felÍz por un tiempo junto a ella. TenÍa que venir aquÍ, a su última morada. El ambiente era gélido, una densa neblina cubrÍa el lugar y el frÍo que hacÍa serÍa insoportable para un humano normal. Caminé por varios minutos hasta encontrar mi destino. Frente a mi estaba la lápida de mi amada, de mi adorada Bella. Mi hermosa niña habÍa muerto unos meses después de nuestra boda. Desde el momento en que me enteré que el corazón de Bella habÍa dejado de latir, habÍa caÍdo en un pozo profundo del cuál no hacÍa el mÍnimo intento de salir. CaÍ de rodillas al húmedo césped y comenzé a sollozar ya que no podia llorar. Si tan solo todo hubiese sido diferente, si jamas hubiera cometido aquél error, talvez mi Bella estarÍa aquÍ.

Muchos dicen que la vida continúa, que luego de la tormenta viene la calma, que después de la lluvia, un hermoso arcoiris sale en el horizonte… que el tiempo cura las heridas y no hay mal que dure 100 años. Lo irónico de esta situación es que mi mal durarÍa más de 100 años, durarÍa una eternidad. Se preguntarán el porque de mi negatividad. La verdad es que nadie habÍa causado que yo estuviera en esta situación, yo mismo provoqué mi castigo. CometÍ el peor error de mi vida vampÍrica, engañar al amor de mi vida…

HabÍa pasado una semana luego de nuestra boda, nos encontrabamos en la Isla Esme, disfrutando de nuestra Luna de Miel. Bella dormÍa plácidamente en la cama matrimonial y yo la observaba, comenzé a peinar sus rizos suavemente y a aspirar su dulce aroma. En ese momento el timbre sonó, besé la cabeza de mi esposa y me dirigÍ a abrir la puerta. TenÍa una clara idea de quién se encontraba al otro lado, pero lo más que me extrañaba era la razón por la que estaba aquÍ. AbrÍ la puerta para encontrarme a Tanya Denali frente de mi, esta me miraba sonriente.

—¿Puédo pasar?—preguntó Tanya calmadamente. Su mente estaba vacÍa, no habÍa rastro de sus intenciones al venir aquÍ, en medio de mi Luna de Miel. Hize señas para que entrara.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Tanya?—pregunté mientras la conducÍa hacia la sala.—¿Carlisle te envió? — en ese momento Tanya se tiró a mis brazos y comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro.

—Edward no sabes lo mal que me siento…— miré preocupado a la vampira y la separé de mi para que me hablara.

—¿Qué ocurre Tanya?—

—No sé como decirte esto Edward. — yo miré confundida a la vampira.

—Habla de una buena vez Tanya…—

—Mejor te muestro. — Tanya tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y acortó la distancia que habÍa entre nuestros cuerpos. —Te amo…—en ese momento, ella junto nuestros labios.

Traté de separarla pero debÍa admitir que era fuerte. Trataba de no pensar, querÍa echarle la culpa al aturdimiento por haber caÍdo en sus redes, me trataba de convencer de que sÍ mis labios se movÍan y mis manos la atraÍan hacia mi cuerpo, era por instinto o reflejo. De lo contrario, tendrÍa que admitir que no sabÍa definir con claridad esta situación. En un principio me resistÍ. Jamás habÍa sentido algo hacia Tanya, la veÍa como una vieja amiga de la familia, ahora no entendÍa el porque le respondÍa el beso si tenÍa al amor de mi vida esperando en nuestra cama. En estos momentos tendrÍa que admitir que encontraba ese beso delicioso, diferente a lo que habÍa experimentado hasta estos momentos, a diferencia de Bella, con Tanya no tenÍa que reprimirme. Pero apesar de todo, no querÍa admitir que que me gustaba sentir esos labios frÍos como los mios moviendose vorazmente pero sin ser agresivos.

—¿Qué significa esto Edward? — la voz de Bella resonó en mis oÍdos. Tomé a Tanya por los brazos y la empujé fuertemente. Tanya cayó en el mueble confundida.

—Bella, cariño, te puedo explicar…— Bella hiperventilaba enojada. Sus ojos parecÍan cuchillos, penetrando con fiereza mis ojos.

—Bien, comienza…—escupió con un deje de decepción en su tono de voz.

— Lo que ocurrió fué…— ¿Cómo explicar algo que yo no entendÍa? ¿Cómo explicarle al amor de mi vida que habÍa cometido un desliz? Bella me miraba expectante, esperaba una respuesta, respuesta que yo no podÍa dar.

—Edward, por favor…— la voz de Bella rogando me hacÍa sentir como un ser despreciable. — Edward tan solo tienes que decir que ella fue la que te beso, que tú trataste de separarla pero no pudiste. — de los ojos de mi esposa comenzaron a salir lágrimas de dolor. Ella sabÍa que eso no era lo que habÍa ocurrido, no en su totalidad.

—Bella, perdóname…—rogué acercándome a ella. Bella me miró con frialdad y negó.

—Aléjate de mi…— me detuve ante su mandato.

Esas 3 palabras calaron en mi congelado corazón. Tres palabras que cambiaban todo. SabÍa que el daño que habÍa hecho no tendrÍa reparo. La confianza entre parejas era representada con un espejo, si ese espejo se rompe, se pueden juntar las piezas… pero el reflejo que este ofrecÍa, jamás será igual. Muchos dicen que la confianza sube por las escaleras y baja en ascensor, la confianza que Bella me tenÍa habÍa subido en escaleras pero cuando provoqué que bajara la confianza decidió tomar un camino corto y saltó del útimo piso.

—Bella, por favor, tan solo quiero que me escu…—

—No me interesa escucharte Edward, tan solo quiero irme de aquÍ…— Bella dió media vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a la recámara. Traté de seguirla pero Tanya se colocó en medio.

—Tanya, haz el favor de moverte…— ella negó. Me agarró fuertemente por los hombros y me obligó a verla a sus ojos.

—Sabes que aunque te duela, debes dejarla ir. —yo negué. —¿No era esto lo que querÍas desde un principio? ¿No querÍas que se alejara de tÍ? —

—Ahora no querÍa eso…—dije apenas en un susurro.

—Sabes que ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo. Era mejor que te dieras cuenta ahora y no luego de que cometiéras un error. —

Me alejé de ella y me senté en el sofá. Un error, Tanya tenÍa razón, el error ya lo habÍa cometido… habÍa llevado esto muy lejos. Yo era un error en la vida de Bella. Le habÍa desgraciado la vida a la razón de mi existencia… desde el momento en que tomé a Bella y la proclamé como mÍa, le estaba quitando tantas cosas que ella podia vivir, era un **mounstruo**. Deseaba con mucho fervor regresar el tiempo y jamás haber regresado la primera vez que me fuÍ. DebÍ de haber dejado a Bella en su casa y desaparecerme de una buena vez y por toda de su vida. ¿Porqué fuÍ tan débil?

El ruido que habÍa en la recámara en que compartÍa con Bella cesó. Luegó escuche los delicados pasos de mi amada acercarse hacia la sala. Me giré para encararla, hacÍa mi mayor esfuerzo por esconder mi dolor. Al ver a Bella, la dura coraza que habÍa hecho en contra del dolor sucumbió. Los ojos achocolatados de ella estaban rojos e hinchados, su piel estaba rosada y la hermosa sonrisa que antes cubrÍa su rostro habÍa sido re-emplazada por una linea recta. Sus ojos solo mostraban decepción y furia. Llevaba en su mano una maleta y en la otra sostenÍa el anillo de matrimonio.

—Tomalo, no lo quiero…—dijo con enojo en su voz.

—Quédatelo, no lo necesito. — ella negó.

—Lo vas a necesitar para cuando le propongas matrimonio a **ella**. — Bella dirigió su mirada envenenada de odio a Tanya. Tanya le respondió con una cÍnica sonrisa.

—No es mala idea Eddie…— dijo Tanya mirandome y sonriendo. Yo la fulminé con la mirada y pareciófuncionar porque ella tan solo bajo su mirada y susurró un léve "_perd__ó__n_".

—Quédatelo…- dije mirando a Bella. Ella colocó el anillo en la maleta y se dirigió a la salida. Algo en mi interior me gritaba que la siguiera, que luchara por ella, pero otra vocecilla en mi cabeza me gritaba que la dejara ir. — ¿Edward?- la voz de Bella resonó en mis oÍdos y ocasionó que despertara de mi trance. Mire a Bella, de pie en el marco de la puerta, con maleta en mano y su orgullo a un lado. —Prométeme que no haras nada estúpido. —

—No haré nada estúpido…—dije con dolor en mi voz.

—Bien… ya sabes, no me gustarÍa que Esme sufriéra por perder a otro hijo.— yo asentÍ. Era irónico, ella estaba utilizando casi las mismas palabras que yo utilizé cuando la dejé en el bosque.

—¿Qué viene ahora? —pregunté con enojo a la mujer que amaba con locura. —¿Me dirás que sera como si nunca hubieses existido? —

—Sabes Edward, a diferencia de ti, a mi no se me dan bien las mentiras. Almenos para mi, jamás va a ser como si nunca hubieses existido. Eso significa que tendré que aprender a vivir con esto…—

—¿Aprender a vivir con esto?- pregunté sin comprender.

— AsÍ como lo oyes Edward... Adiós. —Bella se giró y salió.

El amor de mi vida se fué, dejándome roto, dejándome sin felicidad, se fué y con ella se fué mi corazón. DÍ media vuelta para sacar a Tanya pero no hizo falta, Tanya ya no estaba. Me senté en el asiento y comenzé a recapacitar y a pensar en todo lo que habÍa pasado. Mientras más cabeza le daba a lo sucedido, más hondo caÍa, menos fuerzas tenÍa para salir del pozo, y nunca más volvÍ a salir…

A este punto, mis sollozos eran incontrolables al recordar lo tonto que fuÍ hace 50 años. DebÍdetener a Bella cuando pude, decirle lo que en realidad habÍa pasado, decirle que la amaba a ella y que lamentaba haber cometido ese error. Ese error que me habÍa costado todo en la vida, mi familia, mi felicidad, mi motivo para vivir. Recuerdo claramente la reacción de mi familia al llamar pocas horas después de que Bella se marchara. Alice llamó al no poder ver a Bella en sus visiones. Yo le contétodo lo que habÍa ocurrido. Ella se molestó enormemente y me insultó con palabras no aptas para ninguna situación. Desde ese dÍa, mi familia no es la misma conmigo.

A lo lejos podia escuchar unos leves pasos que se acercaban al lugar. Por un momento creÍ que era un humano pero su olor no era el de uno. Me levanté, buscando con la mirada al dueño de ese olor, pero no habÍa señas de el. Lo poco que podia leer de su mente no me aclaraba quién era, su mente demostraba confusión y nerviosismo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté levantándome del suelo. De las sombras de un árbol salió una chica, su rostro mostraba desconcierto. Ella no podia pasar de los 17 años, tenia el cabello color cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos achocolatados, en su mano tenÍa un ramo de flores.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella acercándose a mi.

—¿Porqué preguntas? —la chica comenzó a tartamudear. —¿Qué haces aquÍ? —pregunté tajante.

—Bueno, esto es un cementerio… creo que vine a lo mismo que usted. —la chica señaló la lápida de Bella y luego las flores que tenÍa en su mano.

—Oh, ya veo…—la chica se acercó a la tumba de Bella y colocó las flores. —¿Estabas relacionada a ella? — ella asintió.

Estaba confundido, ¿cómo esa chica podia estar relacionada a Bella? Bella habÍa muerto pocos meses después de nuestra boda, no pudo haber re-hecho su vida. Otra posibilidad era que Renéetuviera otro hijo.

—¿Eres su sobrina? —

—No… ¿Porqué te ineteresa saber? —preguntó ella intrigada.

—Por nada…—tuve que mentir, si querÍa averiguar sobre ella y su relación con Bella tenÍa que conseguir su confianza. —Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen. — la chica abrió los ojos como plato. LucÍa nerviosa y un poco impresionada.

—Renesmee Swan…—yo le sonreÍ.

—Un placer conocerte Renesmee…—le tendÍ mi mano y ella la tomó temerosa.

En el momento en que mi frÍa piel hizo contacto con la de ella mi mente fue transportada a otro lugar. Una luz cegadora me cubrió por un momento, sabÍa que tenÍa a una mujer frente a mi, pero la luz no dejaba que la mirara claramente.

—Dámela. —dijo **ella** en un leve susurro.

SentÍ como era transportado en brazos de una desconocida para mi, la mujer me colocó en el regazo de **ella**. Miré fijamente a la mujer que apesar de no conocer y no poder ver su rostro por la luz, amaba sin control, poco a poco la luz cegadora se apagaba y podia ver las facciones del rostro de esa mujer. Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, iluminando mi vida, sentÍ amor, admiración y en ese momento, todo se hizo claro para mi. Era Bella, era mi amada, era la luz de mis ojos. Su rostro lucÍa demacrado, unas ojeras adornaban sus hermosos ojos, pero apesar de su aspecto, se veÍa hermosa para mi.

—Mi pequeña Renesmee… no olvides nunca que te amo. —

Los ojos de Bella perdieron el brillo que tenÍan y en su lugar dejaron frÍo, no habÍa vida en ellos, Bella habÍa muerto. La imagen se detiene y poco a poco mi mente vuelve al lugar donde estaba. SentÍa un vacÍo enorme en mi pecho… ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Miré a Renesmee por un segundo esta tenÍa sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aún aguantaba mi mano, se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ella.

—Por favor… no me odie. —dijo ella suplicandome. —Creame que no era mi intención que ella muriera por mi culpa. —

—¿Por tu culpa? —pregunté sin comprender.

—Yo era muy fuerte, mientras crecÍa, la mataba, estaba tomando toda su energÍa y vida… créame cuando le digo que no lo querÍa hacer a propósito, tan solo me tenÍa que alimentar, era pequeña y entendÍ muy tarde que lo que hacÍa, le causaba daño a ella. —

—¿Tú eres el bebé? —la chica asintió. —Aún no comprendo, ¿éres la hija de Bella? —

—Si, soy la hija de Bella… La mujer que esta en esa tumba, es mi mamá. —

—Pero, eso es imposible… Bella con quién único estuvo fue conmigo. —la chica sonrió tristemente.

—¿Insólito cierto? Sonará raro, pero resulta que hay algunos vampiros que pueden procrear…—mire confuse a la chica. ¿Acaso ella insinuaba que era mi hija? —Sé que es difÍcil de creer, pero no es imposible… Prueba de ello, YO. —

Miraba insólito a la chica, ahora que la miraba bien, podia ver el parecido con Bella e incluso el parecido conmigo. Su cabello color cobrizo y sus facciones tan marcadas como las mÍas, sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Bella, su cuerpo tan delicado como el cristal, la chica era un junte perfecto entre Bella y yo. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, levanté mi mano hasta su rostro y acaricié su mejilla.

—Te creo…—dije con seguridad. Ella sonrió mientras que gruesas lágrimas surcaban su hermoso rostro.

—Perdóname—dijo en un susurro. Tomé a mi hija con ambos brazos por la cintura y la acerqué a mi, la abrazé fuertemente tratando de transmitirle todo mi Consuelo.

—No tengo que perdonar nada… la que me debes de perdonar es tú. No estuve junto a tÍ todo este tiempo. —

—Eso no importa ahora… Lo que me importa es que alfin te encontré. —

Renesmee se convertirÍa en lo más importante de mi vida. Nuevamente, Bella me sorprendió, me regaló el mayor Tesoro que podia pedir… una hija. Apesar de lo que le hice, ella me obsequió lo mejor de ambos. SabÍa que este era el comienzo de una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad de ser felÍz.

—Vamos a casa hija…—Renesmee sonrió gustosa y tomó mi mano.

—No sabes cuantas veces soñé con escuchar esa palabra de tu boca… papá— comenzé a caminar para salir pero decidÍ regresar. Me coloqué frente a la tumba de Bella y sonreÍ.

—Gracias Bella…—dije en un leve susurro. Me giré y salÍ junto a mi hija hacia nuestra nueva vida.

_"¿Quién diría que años atrás __tocábamos el cielo con las manos?,__hoy, aunque t__ú__ no estas__toco el paraiso gracias al pedazo de cielo__ que me has dejado."_

* * *

><p>Holaa! jejeje que les parecio?<p>

Les soy sincera? Esto no era lo que queria xD

Se supone que en esta historia Edward sufriera xD

jajajajjaa

no pude hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo sufrir jejejeje

Espero que les haya gustado!

besitos,

Debbie


End file.
